Nuestro mundo cap3
by Miki giu
Summary: Aquí al fin lucía llega a su nueva institución. Aún con muchos secretos por descubrir ella va a tener que ir descubriendo poco a poco el misterio de su especie.


El viaje. 3

Llego el día q teníamos q partir.

Jhossana iba a venir dentro de 1 hora.  
Y decidí despedirme de todos.  
De mi nana, R,los demás empleados.

"Te veré en las próximas vacaciones."dijo mi papa.  
"Si. Cuida de mi mama." Le dije con una sonrisa.  
Y antes de ir en busca de mi mama. Continuo.  
"Lucía,estoy muy orgulloso de ti."  
Yo voltee y le di un abraso muy fuerte.  
Mi abraso fue muy bien correspondido.  
Y continúe "no te defraudare,papa."

Salí de la avitación en busca de mi mama.  
Y la encontré en la sala con jhossana.  
"Luz! Lista? Estoy muy emocionada!" Dijo jhoss.  
"Si,jhoss. Se nota." Le dedique la sonrisa más grande q le pude dedicar.  
"Hija antes q te vallas me gustaría darte un obsequio." Dijo mi mama.  
Asentí.  
"Oh, pero no lo tengo en este momento. Esta en mi despacho. Me podrías acompañar xfavor?" Era una estrategia para estar solas..  
"Claro."  
"Nos disculparas,jhossana." Dijo amablemente.  
"No se preocupe." Contesto ella entendiendo todo.

La acompañe Asia su dormitorio y saco una cajita desde su tocador.  
Y me la entrego.  
"Ábrela." Me dijo con un tono dulce pero a la misma vez firme.  
Abrí la caja y mis ojos se agrandaron muy bruscamente al asombro.  
"La cadena de la abuela!" Dije casi gritando de la sorpresa.  
Mi mama sonrió y continuo. "Ella antes de morir me pidió q te lo entregara. Pero no encontraba el momento adecuado.-agarro la cadena y la trato de poner me la en el cuello.-me ayudas?" Pregunto x lo q estorbaba mi cabello.  
Rápidamente hice un chongo con mi cabello y ella resbalo la cadena sobre mi cuello.  
"Esta cadena tiene un significado hermoso. Mi papa me contó q le regaló a tu abuelita cuando aún eran novios."  
Yo sabía sobre esa historia.  
Nunca avía conocido a mi abuelito pero mi abuelita me contaba mucho de el.  
Me contó q era su primer amor, y estaban muy enamorados. Y esta cadena q la tenía puesta yo ahora, era un regalo de mi abuelito para ella.  
Y q esta cadena tenía un hechizo. Me acuerdo de sus palabras x las exagerada veces q escuchaba esa historia.  
"Te regalo mi alma de protección en símbolo de nuestro amor eterno."  
Era un hechizo que te protegía de todo lo malo según mi abuelita.  
"Es hermosa." Dije al fin.  
" q bueno q te gustara." Dijo dando me una vuelta para q pueda ver me en el tocador de ella. Yo enseguida me quite el chongo y regrese la liga a mi muñeca izquierda.  
Mi mama automáticamente me arreglo el cabello de la parte de atrás. Y continuo. "Ahora ellos estarán cuidando de ti." Me dedico una sonrisa desde el espejo del tocador y me di cuenta que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.  
"No,mama. No llores."le suplique. Volteando me Asia ella.  
"Te extrañare mucho." Me abraso muy fuerte.  
Y yo lo hice incluso más.

Ya era hora.

El carro ya estaba afuera esperando. Y x último di una mirada a todos y subí a el carro.  
Jhossana ya estaba adentro.  
"Me deprimen las despedidas." Dijo.  
"A mi también."

Nos esperaba un largo viaje...

Al fin de 3 paradas al baño y 17horas dentro de un coche,llegamos.  
"Si sabía q los coches me mareaban tanto,mejor iba volando."dijo jhoss.  
"Tienes un aspecto terrorífico."bromeé.  
"Hay gracias." Me siguió la corriente.

Bajamos y comenzamos a sacar nuestras maletas.  
"Oh señoritas xfavor,permítanme a mi." Dijo el chofer.  
"No,no es necesario piter. Tu ya as echo mucho manejando horas y horas." Le dijo jhoss.  
"Tiene mucha razón jhoss. Para en algún lugar para q descanses xfavor."le dije.  
"Muchas gracias." Agradeció piter.  
Vinieron muchos coches más asi q nos apresuramos con las cosas y entramos Asia la puerta principal.

Seguimos avanzando y sentí observaciones raras así q voltee a mí al rededor.  
Aser te.  
La gente estaba que nos miraba como si fuéramos bichos raros y lo peor es q no tienen ni el descaro de quitarnos la mirada.

"Jhoss te as dado cuenta de la manera en q nos mira la gente?"le pregunte.  
"Si. Será q nos conocen? "  
"Si nos conocieran no nos mirarían de esta forma."  
"Oh.-Dijo sorprendida de q no le entendí lo q quiso insinuar.-yo me refería a sobré lo famoso q es tu papa."  
"Mi papa? Famoso?"  
"Por favor mi tío es dueño de casi medio mar! Quien no lo va a conocer?"  
"No exageres. No creo q nos miren de esta manera solo x ser hijas de jefes."  
"Hum... Quieres q le pregunte al viento?" Me pregunto ansiosa.  
"Se q lo harás aunq te diga q no."  
Me sonrió y unió su dedo pulgar e índice.  
Y soplo.  
Ella ya era toda una profesional en su don. Pero desde su accidente de la cadera,no se a atrevido a volar tan alto.  
Sentí un soplón de aire frío Asia nosotras.  
Ella comenzó a hablar con el aire seriamente.  
"Que? Pero cómo?"  
Asintió dos veces y continuo.  
"Esta bien. Gracias."  
"Que te dijo?" Pregunte.  
"Bueno... Esque, lo q pasa esq..."dijo pensando en como decir Melo.  
"Muy buenas noches. Señorita,hija de mar y de luna."dijo una señora.  
Jhoss soltó un suspiro de alivio.y yo la mire de reojo.  
"Buenas noches." conteste.  
"Buenas noches, y usted es?" Dijo jhoss  
"Mi nombre es mariana y soy la encargada de los cuartos de las chicas. Mucho gusto."  
"Igual mente." Dijimos a la misma vez.  
"Bueno,entonces acompañe me q les voy a enseñar su habitación."de inmediatamente se voltio y camino Asia una dirección y nosotras la seguimos rápidamente.  
Caminamos unos minutos más y llegamos asta la puerta de un edificio.  
La señora toco una palma con sus manos y la puerta se abrió con el aire.  
"Bueno este es la pensión de las chicas. Su habitación es el 205. Nos veremos luego." Antes q podamos despedirnos desapareció.  
"No entendí si era hija de la luna o una bruja." Le dije sorprendida a jhoss.  
"Después lo descubriremos.-dijo y me guiño un ojo.-pero ahora déjame ver nuestra habitación !"  
Emocionada comensamos a subir las escaleras.  
Y comenzó a llover cuadernillos chiquitos.  
"Q? Qué ocurre?"dijo jhoss.  
"No lo se-dije agarrando uno q flotaba. y lo chequee.-son las reglas del internado."  
Jhoss también agarro uno y comenzó a leer los.  
Y yo seguí caminando con la intención de encontrar el cuarto. Pero este lugar era demasiado grande.  
"Luz, aquí dice q el cuarto se comparte con 4 compañeras y tienen q ser de diferente don."  
"Significa q tendremos dos compañeras de tierra y de fuego?"  
"Siii!" Dijo emocionada.  
Y cuando en eso al fin encontré el número 201 y seguí caminando asta el número 205.


End file.
